


Crossover Drabbles

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Saiyuki
Genre: Card Games, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Fighting, Gen, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three crossover drabbles from various prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover Drabbles

Reno/Axel, blood and fire, all good things are red  


> "I have to say, I like your style."
> 
> Reno spat before speaking, though he could still feel the blood on his tongue. "I am somehow completely unsurprised." The stranger's hair was a familiar shade of red, after all, tossed up in a familiar 'do; it was the first thing Reno had noticed about him.
> 
> Sad, really, that it had come to this.
> 
> Reno pulled down a vendor's cart between them, kicked over a stack of baskets and made tracks for the nearest alley. He actually heard a laugh before the entire mess went up in flames, and despite everything he had to admire the guy's balls for taking on _fire_ as a weapon. Not that it wasn't tempting as all fuck, but the one time Reno'd tried it he'd lost his eyebrows as a result.
> 
> No, Reno mused, moving up, over, around, sliding through the smoke, there were times when you couldn't beat basic sneakiness and ten thousand volts at the press of a button--
> 
> Gotcha.
> 
> He slipped in behind the stranger and wrapped an arm around his throat, pressing his rod into the soft place under the ear. "You picked the wrong city to bust up, yo."
> 
> The stranger twisted, uncaring, and fixed him with a hollow green gaze. "Did I?"
> 
> And as the world exploded to red-- black and red, shadow and fire and blood-- Reno had just enough time to give himself a swift mental kick. Because he knew better than most that any man good enough to walk around showing that much attitude always had another trick up his sleeve.

Hakkai as a Turk   


> Reno dumped their latest catch on the floor, bruises purple-black against the bleach-white tile. "Here ya go, tough guy. Try to wait at least five minutes before ya start to wail, 'kay, I've got a bet goin'."
> 
> The punk had the balls to spit at him. He might actually last the five, after all.
> 
> Across the room, Cho was setting the dropcloth. He turned and _smiled_ down at the punk. "Ah. Mr. Chin, I presume? Please, have a seat."
> 
> Reno took one look at the sweat on the punk's face, and snorted. Five minutes later, he knew he'd be out ten gil, again.

Reno and Goyjo, a card game   


> "You look like you're waiting for a game."
> 
> Gojyo looked at the guy leaning over the other chair, sized him up, and snorted as he ruffled the cards. "I don't play with cheaters."
> 
> "What?" the guy said with a show of wounded innocence that quickly degenerated into a grin. Just as well-- innocence didn't really look good on him. "Tell you what, I'll roll up my sleeves," he added, and did so, while Gojyo shook his head in disbelief.
> 
> "Only amateurs keep cards in their sleeves." he challenged, sinking in his chair.
> 
> The guy's grin only grew as he reached for his belt buckle.


End file.
